Horatia Janpu
Horatia Janpu is a student within U.A's hero courses as a member of Class 2-B. She is also the cousin of Pro-Hero Atlas Kyojin. Her mother is from Italy whilst her father is from Japan. Horatia takes both of these heritages as an important part of her being. Horatia can speak a multitude of languages, Japanese being the dialect of her home, Italian from her mother, all six Ryukyuan languages and finally English from her cousin. Her quirk is known as Time Skip. Her dream is to become a Pro-Hero and join her cousin Atlas as a member of the H.I.V.E Agency. She also wants to achieve fortune so her parents can travel around the world, something Horatia has heard them speak about often as a child. Appearance Horatia's a teenage girl standing at the height of 5'5. She has what some describe as an hourglass figure. This means she possess a wide bust, narrow waist and a wide hip with measurements similar to that of her bust. She is also slightly fit, her stomach baring somewhat detectable abs. Horatia has a dark complexion and matching long curly hair. Horatia has been stated to receive a lot of her physical features from her mother, with the most noticeable feature being her big lips Horatia's outfit usually consist of her large red hoop earrings which some have described are similar to peacock feathers. Horatia's general outfit tends to consist of a white blouse with black jeans and she may or may not through in accessories every now and again. Horatia sports the usual U.A girls uniform while at school. Horatia's hero costume consist of a Smokey Topaz colored full bodysuit which slowly fades to a Peruvian Brown as you move down the outfit. Around the hips are magnetized pads which she keeps her Pulse Pistols stationed while she moves around. At area around her navel on the outfit is a triangular device known as the Chronal Stabilizer which has a blue core. Personality Horatia has many qualities in her personality. Her most noticeable personality trait is her kind and cheery attitude. Horatia cheers on everyone and she's been stated to keep a smile on her face in any possible situation. Some describe her as being able to keep a bright and cheerful smile even in the face of death itself. In the heat of battle, Horatia still finds it in herself to make jokes, laugh and even strike up casual conversation. Some consider this overconfidence, and they aren't entirely wrong. Horatia exerts numerous forms of confidence, most of it being present because of her quirk. Like anyone with high levels of confidence, Horatia can get overconfident and underestimate others. However she is at a professional level where she refuses to easily underestimate people. Horatia is also a woman of many dialects. She knows a surprisingly large array of languages which many people don't suspect from a girl her age. Horatia studied these languages and she one day plans to go see the world. She's going through the effort of learning all known languages so she can talk with anyone and everyone no matter where she goes. Horatia began wanting to see the world as a result of her parents constant talk about wanting to travel around the globe. A young Horatia was intrigued and decided to learn all these languages as quick as she could. Horatia holds family above all else. And she doesn't easily call people her family, even when it comes to some actual family members, there are only a select few she'd truly stick up for. Horatia admires all of her family and wants to make them proud. She has asked her family of all traditions and she continuously reminds them of any and all upcoming events. Horatia had made up early on in her life that she'd find a way for her parents to see the world while also finding a way for herself to enjoy life. Horatia has always looked up to her cousin Atlas and has aspired to be a hero like him one day. She has trained and pushed her body each and everyday to one day achieve the level he's reached. Horatia has also shown little to no interest in the thoughts of many people. She does what she wants and has no problem expressing her general thoughts. Her self confidence when matched with her best friend Eikyo are the biggest example of this. While comedic to some, the two will often perform acts that make them seem overly affectionate in one another. When questioned about it, they simply deny being a couple as if their acts of cuddling, kissing and her sitting in his lap are nothing more than casual interactions. History Horatia was subsequently born and raised in the Okinawa Prefecture. While growing up, she'd repeatedly hear her parents talk about wanting to explore the world but lacking the funds and time away from their jobs to do so. Horatia's cousin Atlas would come visit once every month and tell the little Horatia numerous tales of his heroic adventures. Horatia was fascinated with the stories and one day promised Atlas she'd become just as good a hero as him someday and tell him stories of her adventures. Then and there, her story was forged. She decided to become a hero and receive the funds for her parents to go travel the world. On top of that, she'd decided in her free time that she'd indulge in other cultures and languages. The ever wondering mind of curiosity. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Time Skip: Time Skip is a mixture between the quirks of Horatia's parents. One which is a teleportation quirk and the other which allows the user to effect the time of objects. Putting these two quirks together resulted in Horatia's unstable yet interestingly useful quirk. Time Skip allows Horatia to move her body through time at a rate much faster than other people for 5 seconds at a time. However, the way it functions causes it to appear as if Horatia is teleporting from place to place. Although this is simply her body skipping through time. This quirk gives Horatia extremely high mobility and allows her to evade all types of things. Horatia is also capable of bringing any object in immediate contact with her body along with her while Time Skipping. While this quirk doesn't allow Horatia straightforward battle skills, it does give her incomparable speed. Horatia can still extensively use this quirk with her natural abilities and other items at her disposal to battle. It's still unknown how exactly how this quirk works however some believe it involves tachyon particles. Horatia's body does still age when using the quirk however. This means that from the moment she first used it, her body had aged 5 seconds before it should be. And with every use her body ages another 5 seconds. Super Moves *'Psych Out:' A technique Horatia created while training for the Sports Festival. Zenji and Eikyo were preoccupied training together that Horatia decided to train on her own. Horatia found herself creating this technique when seeing how far she could distort her body in Space-Time. When Horatia activates this technique, her body manifest itself as usual. However, while it's still physically seen, it's actually moving through the Space-Time Continuum. This technique allows Horatia to move through intangible and tangible things alike. This makes it so enemy attacks are utterly ineffective against her, incapable of harming her in general. Their attacks not being able to effect usually cause a sense of fear and desperation, psyching them out in the process. Once she gets directly in front of the target, she uses her quirk as usual, appearing behind them and delivering a strike. This move is still a work in progress, Horatia knowing that it's usually predictable after the first use. Furthermore Horatia can only hold this technique for a current maximum of 5 seconds. *'Chain Strike:' Horatia's first Super Move, creating it during her first year as a student of U.A High. Horatia uses this technique by using her quirk in rapid succession, delivering one strike after another. Effectively capable of doing 3 strikes per use of this move. Horatia uses her quirk to get near the opponent, performing a strike then activating her quirk again immediately afterwards, repeating the process. The target has a small window of time to prepare to defend or evade each strike, however many fail to counter it due to Horatia being quicker than them. On top of this, when not using her Chronal Stabilizer, each limb Horatia uses in the strikes lag behind due to rapid use. This essentially means she won't be able to reuse said limbs until they return to the flow of time. However, when her Chronal Stabilizer is on her person, Horatia's limbs stay in tact but she must wait 1 minute before being able to use this Super Move again. *'Temporal Recovery:' Horatia developed this technique over the period of the internships following the Sports Festival of her second year at U.A. Temporal Recovery has a rather straightforward name with a rather straightforward function. Unlike usual, in which Horatia uses her quirk to move further through time, this technique instead rewinds the condition of her body by 5 seconds. This not only can cure Horatia of fatal wounds, but she also can restore any stamina, strength, and energy expended within the 5 second time frame. This gives Horatia a new level of survivability in combat. Interestingly, reversing the condition of her body also causes Horatia to experience any feeling that was felt within the 5 second span. This essentially means that reversing her bodies condition comes at the risk of experiencing any pain caused within the time frame, which may cause her to slip up and deactivate her quirk out of sheer pain. *'Temporal Amp:' Horatia developed this technique over the period of the internships following the Sports Festival of her second year at U.A. Temporal Amp is a rather interesting ability, being an augmentation ability. In order to use Temporal Amp, Horatia has to display amazing control over her quirk. Horatia uses her quirk to seemingly enhance her speed, she does this by tampering with the flow of time of time for the the entirety of the world excluding herself instead of stopping time like she usually does. This causes Horatia to appear to move at speeds no human can compare to, while in reality, they are moving slowly. Due to everything experiencing this, no one can tell what is truly going on, only seeing that Horatia is moving at unprecedented levels of speed. Other Abilities Extensive Knowledge: Horatia possesses knowledge of many other cultures, religions as well as dialects, languages and more. Horatia also seems to have a decent understanding of her quirk and how to lower the chances of instabilities occurring while using her quirk. Along with this, she seems to have knowledge of how to directly influence one's pain without actually physically injuring them. Horatia's intelligence is not to be trifled with. Enhanced Speed: Even without the assistance of her quirk, Horatia has high mobility. Putting this together with her maneuvering and quirk, she can cover a great distance, making her quirk just as valuable. Over the course of training for the Sports Festival, Horatia's speed was further enhanced, making her one of the quickest students of all of U.A's second year's. Horatia can sprint at a top speed of 18 mph/29kph Enhanced Agility: Even without the assistance of her quirk, Horatia has high mobility. Putting this together with her maneuvering and quirk, Horatia an effectively perform quick directional maneuvers and allow her to easily move and evade enemy attacks. Training for the Sports Festival has further enhanced Horatia's agility, eventually proving rather quick at changing her direction to continue pushing enemies. Extraordinary Cardiovascular Endurance: Horatia has always favored being able to tire and outmaneuver enemies to secure them, yet the first step is for her to be able to perform these actions to begin with. Horatia had always possessed extraordinarily high levels of Cardiovascular Endurance. Over the course of training for the Sports Festival, Horatia pushed herself to even further develop her cardio. She is capable of running at her max speed for thirty minutes straight before being too exhausted to continue. Unarmed Combatant: Horatia's skill in unarmed combat, while not being preferred, is rather extraordinary. Horatia uses her superior speed, agility, and cardiovascular endurance to outmaneuver and out-speed enemies. By doing so, she essentially can cover more ground than her target while simultaneously evading their attacks. She tends to play as a close-range harasser to tire her opponents out or perform joint locks. By doing so, she restricts her opponents movements and immobilize them. Excellent Marksmanship: Horatia displays amazing skill and accuracy with pistols, essentially being her go to weapon in combat. Horatia began learning to properly use pistols upon having her own crafted. Horatia trained diligently at H.I.V.E's shooting range as well as with her cousin Atlas, being a moving and unpredictable target. Horatia displays nearly pin-point accuracy with her pistols. Equipment Chronus Suit: Horatia's hero costume consist of a Smokey Topaz colored full bodysuit which slowly fades to a Peruvian Brown as you move down the outfit. Around the hips are magnetized pads which she keeps her Pulse Pistols stationed while she moves around. At area around her navel on the outfit is a triangular device known as the Chronal Stabilizer which has a blue core. The entirety of the outfit and all it's gadgets were constructed by members of the H.I.V.E Agency Hero Utility Branch upon Horatia's request. Atlas convincing the employees to construct them *'Chronal Stabilizer:' A device located at the navel level of Horatia's outfit. It has a triangular shape with a blue core. The device isn't there for aesthetic and helps counter one of the biggest issues with Horatia's quirk. This device passively activates when Horatia uses her quirk, it keeps the entirety of her body and existence from lagging behind or vanishing out of existence. It doesn't guarantee Horatia's safety however is drastically decreases the chances of anything happening to her while her quirk is in use. *'Magnetized Pads:' Magnetized Pads rest at Horatia's hips. One on both sides in which her Pulse Pistols are held. This is a method of keeping the pistols at Horatia's side at all times without having to actively carry them around. *'Dual Pulse Pistols:' Horatia's Dual Pulse Pistols have a futuristic aesthetic, having energy glow from certain parts of the pistol while a majority of it is a metallic silver with a brown handle. Unlike most guns which fire bullets, these pistols fire off blue energy projectiles. Their projectiles function differently as well compared to other projectiles. When the projectiles strike, they cause the person to feel instant pain, targeting the bodies pain receptors. They also don't cause any physical damage, effectively attacking the target at the core. Enough strikes from the projectiles can cause anyone, regardless of quirk, to fall unconscious from pain. The general idea Horatia had when coming up with these weapons was to cause enough pain to convince enemies to give up without having to go any further in battle than needed. Trivia *Horatia emerged in the Top 8 of the Sports Festival in her second year. *Horatia plays a game known as Nexoria under the name of **Horatia is one of the Platinum Players of Nexoria. Category:Females Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training